Some widely known types of vehicles are provided with an Anti-Lock Braking System (ABS), and with a Dynamic Rear Proportioning System (DRP) integrated within the ABS to perform the function of brake pressure proportioning between the front and rear brakes in order to provide the optimum brake force balance throughout the brake manoeuvre to enhance the performance of the braking system and to optimise the vehicle stability.
This type of braking system is quite efficient while the vehicle is moving in a substantial linear pathway, but is prone to be less accurate during cornering, due to the fact that the regulation of the braking balance is carried out using the front and rear wheel speed differential value which may not be high enough, during cornering, to generate a consistent data.